


Fall For You

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 4, A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nesting, Omegaverse, Sex, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: The runs are optional. Any alpha or omega can participate. It is a chance to find your true mate, or at least a compatible mate.Leo has already run twice. He feels like a failure, an alpha incapable of finding his omega. But he doesn’t want to settle for ‘good enough’. He wants to find his true mate.Guang-Hong is running for the first time. Will he be lucky enough to encounter his alpha?





	1. The Run

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, alphas and omegas make up 25% of the population, with the rest of the world’s population being betas. In order to assist alphas and omegas in finding their mates, there are omega runs on every continent several times during the year. 
> 
> Alphas and omegas can run in whatever run they want to.
> 
> Betas volunteer at the run. They assure that both alphas and omegas are safe before and during the run.
> 
> Thank you to my beta Aurone for letting me use her AU. Check out her story, with Victuuri, Otayuri, and Emimike: [Run to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979696/chapters/45066460).

Leo groaned as he sat down on his bed, the phone held up against his ear. “Even though I’ve done this twice before, I’m still nervous. What if I don’t find them? What if I don’t have…”

Yuuri interrupted him. “Nope, don’t say it. Everyone has a mate. You just have to keep trying. Remember, I tried five times before Victor found me.”

Leo flopped back onto his bed and groaned. “But that’s different. You’re an omega. I’m an alpha. It’s my job to find my omega…”  _ What kind of alpha am I? What is wrong with me? Why can’t I find my omega? _

Yuuri sighed. “You can’t find what isn’t there.”

Leo fought against the whine that threatened at the back of his throat.  _ No, stop that. Alphas don’t whine.  _ “But both of my brothers that ran found their mates the first time. And David didn’t even have to run. He found his mate without it.”

“But that is not true of every alpha. If your mate didn’t run, there is no way that you could be expected to find them. Victor ran twice before he found me, remember? Um, if you want, I could go get him and let him talk to you? Alpha to alpha?”

Leo shook his head. “No, that’s okay. In my head I know all of this, but it’s just hard. You know, being in the run, and walking away alone. Again.”  _ Worrying whether or not it’s me, if I can’t find them because I’m not a very dominant alpha... _

Leo sighed. “I mean, I could settle for good enough. Someone that is compatible. But…”

“You want to find your true mate.”

“Yes. And I know that being in the run is my best bet for finding my true mate.” 

“I wish I could tell you that you’ll find them this time. I hope that you do. Every time that you do the run, your chances of meeting them increases, though.”

Leo closed his eyes, trying to fight back the tears threatening to fall. “I know, but it hurts so much every time. I don’t think I can do it anymore. If I don’t find my true mate in this run, then I’ll stop. I won’t run a fourth time.” 

***

“So, this is going to be your first run, right?”

Guang-Hong blushed as he nodded, too embarrassed to speak. Phichit grinned over the video chat streaming on Guang-Hong’s computer. 

Phichit said, “There’s no reason to be embarrassed. Being in the run is normal. Most alphas and omegas do it.”

Guang-Hong said quietly, “You haven’t.”

Phichit waved his hand dismissively. “I just haven’t felt like it yet. I will, maybe next year.”

He paused for a moment. “There is one thing I was curious about. Why did you choose to run in the American run?”

Guang-Hong shrugged. “I’m already here? I would have to fly back to Asia to run there. And I don’t want to miss any more training time than I have to.”

“Ah, that makes sense. And there is no rule that says that you  _ have  _ to run in any given run. Hell, Yuuri ran in three different runs before he found his mate.”

Guang-Hong nodded.  _ That’s right. Yuuri ran in the Asian, American, and European runs before he mated with Victor. Maybe running in the American run will better my chances?  _

“And if you don’t find your mate this time, don’t be disappointed. I hear only about a third of people find their mate the first time.”

Guang-Hong sighed. “I know. And if I don’t have any luck, I’ll go run in Asia next time.”

Phichit beamed, “I have a good feeling about this, though. I think that you just might be part of that third that finds their mate the first time.”  _ Especially since I know that Leo is running again, and I know how you both feel about each other. Maybe you will be lucky enough to find each other in the run. _

“Thanks, Phichit. I should probably let you go. I’m leaving tomorrow morning, and I still need to pack.”

Phichit grinned. “Good luck, Guang-Hong.”

“Thanks, I’ll call you after I get back.” Guang-Hong managed a small smile before hitting the end call button.

***

Leo weaved through the thick crowd of alphas and omegas. He searched the crowd as he worked his way towards the alpha tables.  _ I wonder if they are here this year? My mate…  _

Leo sighed, joining the line to sign up.  _ When I said that this will be my last time, I meant it. I don’t think that I could handle a fourth run. It hurts each time that I do this, and fail to find my mate.  _

_ What kind of alpha can’t find his mate? _

The line in front of him moved quickly as alphas filled out their paperwork and were ushered aside. Leo stepped up to the table and took a clipboard with the paperwork. He filled it out quickly, glancing at the consent forms that he had already read the previous two years.  _ It doesn’t look like they changed anything, but it never hurts to check. _

Leo handed the paperwork to one of the betas working behind the table. The beta asked, “Proof of secondary gender?”

Leo dug through his bag for the official documents. He handed the well-worn papers to the beta. The beta nodded as he marked something on his paperwork before handing the papers back to Leo. 

The beta said, “This isn’t your first run, is it?”

Leo smiled and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Is it that obvious?”

The beta nodded. “You seem too calm for it to be your first go. That means you’re familiar with the process. Any questions?”

Leo shook his head. “Nope.”

The beta said, “Then go get some rest. The run begins in two days for the alphas.”

***

Guang-Hong gawked at all of the people milling around, waiting to register for the run. People jostled him as they forced their way through the crowd. Guang-Hong made himself as small as he could.  _ I didn’t think there would be this many people. I don’t… I can’t do this. I should just go back to the hotel and wait for my flight at the end of the week… _

“Are you here to register for the run?”

Guang-Hong started slightly. “Y...yes?”

The friendly beta behind the table smiled warmly. “It’s your first time, right?”

Guang-Hong blushed. “How did you know?”

“You seem really nervous. Don’t be. All of the beta volunteers are here to help you, and make sure that you and all of the other participants are safe during the run.”

The beta handed him a clipboard with the omega paperwork. “Take a moment and fill out the paperwork. If you have any questions, please let me know.”

Guang-Hong took the clipboard and stepped to the side of the table, out of the way. He filled out the form, and carefully read through the consent form. He signed the paper and gave it back to the beta.

“I need to see your secondary gender documentation, please.”

Guang-Hong pulled out a folder and handed it to the beta. She opened the folder, nodded, and marked something on his forms before closing it and handing it back. 

“I strongly suggest that you go rest now. Tomorrow morning the omegas will be allowed into the arena, so that you can build your nest and stock it before the alphas are allowed in the following day. Any questions?”

Guang-Hong shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

The beta smiled. “Then good luck with the run. I hope that you find your mate.”

Guang-Hong said quietly, “Thank you. I hope so, too.”

***

The Next Morning

The omegas waited impatiently for the doors of the arena to be opened. Guang-Hong fidgeted as he waited near the back of the group of omegas, the press of bodies making him squirm. The conflicting scents coming from the omegas made him gag.  _ I’ve never been around this many omegas off of their suppressants before. How can an alpha find their mate in all of this? _

The doors slowly opened. The omegas poured into the arena. Guang-Hong hesitated for a moment before following the others inside. He heard the doors close behind him and felt a shiver travel down his spine.  _ I know that I can ask to leave at any time, but that feels so final. Like I just signed my life away to some alpha that I haven’t even met. _

Other omegas were running ahead, anxious to get the spots nearest to the entrance. Guang-Hong walked slowly, his cheeks burning in embarrassment.  _ I can’t possibly pick a nesting site here. Everyone will see me…  _

_ I need to get further away. Somewhere secluded. _

_ Somewhere where my mate will be able to smell me, without all of these other scents. _

He made his way deeper into the arena. Most of the omegas chose to nest in a large grassy field. Guang-Hong stopped and surveyed the area.  _ That looks nice, and the grass looks so soft.  _ He whined slightly in the back of his throat.

_ But I can’t. I can’t possibly think about doing  _ **_that_ ** _ in front of all of these other omegas. And all of those alphas. I have to find a better place. A private place. _

Guang-Hong forced himself to move on, into a wooded area on the other side of the field. He sighed as the hot sun was blocked partially by the trees.  _ This might be better, anyway. Less chance that we will overheat. I just have to find the right spot. _

He searched around the woods, looking for a nesting spot that called to him. The woods were quiet.  _ It doesn’t seem like a lot of omegas nest in the woods. Is this wrong? Should I go back to the field? _

_ The grass did look like it would make for a soft nest… _

Guang-Hong sighed as he pushed his way through the undergrowth. Ahead, he could see more light. He pushed through and found a small clearing. He smiled as he surveyed his find.  _ This is perfect. I can have the seclusion I wanted, and still have the soft grass to build my nest on. And look, there is even a natural depression over by that tree. I think I found my nesting spot. _

Elated, he rushed to find the nearest supply station. The station was well-stocked with soft blankets. Guang-Hong gathered up as many as he could carry.  _ I don’t have much time. I spent too long looking for a nesting site.  _

He hurried back to his chosen site, and sighed in relief when he saw that the clearing was still unoccupied. Guang-Hong dropped the blankets into the depression. He started to weave blankets together to make a wall around the edge of the depression, hiding the nest from view.  _ That’s better, no one will be able to see me… us… in here. _

Guang-Hong took the remaining blankets and lined the bottom of the nest. Then, he scented the nest, in hopes that the scent would draw his alpha to him. He crawled out of the nest, anxious to see the final result. 

_ Is it good enough? _

The sun had begun to set while Guang-Hong was busy making his nest.  _ I didn’t have time to gather my supplies today. I’ll have to get up early tomorrow and get them, before the alphas are released. I don’t want to miss my alpha. _

_ *** _

The Next Day

Leo wrinkled his nose in disgust.  _ This is always the worst part. So many anxious and eager alphas in one place. The smell is overwhelming. _

The doors started to open. The alphas in the front of the crowd took off at a run, anxious to be the first ones into the arena. Leo took a deep breath, attempting to center himself as he walked as calmly as possible into the arena.  _ No point in exhausting myself. I want to be able to run, if I find my mate. _

_ God, I hope that they are here this time. _

He walked towards the field, where he knew from experience a majority of the omegas would be nesting. Leo sorted through the myriad of scents that assaulted his nose.  _ There are some that smell pretty good, but no one really stands out to me. And I don’t want to settle. _

_ I want my true mate. _

Leo sighed as he continued to walk past the field and into the small wood beyond.  _ There’s not likely to be many omegas in the woods. But I might as well check out the rest of the arena. I can’t leave for several more hours, anyway. _

He walked through the forest and past a few isolated nests. The scents coming from the nests were pleasant, but none struck him as anything special. Leo continued on, carefully pushing his way deeper into the arena.

_ I should start making my way back towards the entrance. It looks like this is it for me. I’m not destined to find my true mate. I’ll let Mamá set me up with some nice omega… _

_ Wait, what is that? _

Leo stopped. He sniffed the air tentatively.  _ It smells so good. Is that them? My omega? _

He followed the intoxicating scent, allowing it to lead him deeper into the woods. Leo could see that there was a break in the trees ahead of him. And in a depression on the opposite side of the clearing, there was a nest.  _ It’s coming from there. I wonder what they’re like… _

_ Oh my God, is that Guang-Hong?!? _

***

Guang-Hong was curled up in the bottom of his nest. He fought against the tears that threatened behind his eyes.  _ This was a mistake. I shouldn’t have built my nest so far out. No alpha is going to wander out this far. Maybe I shouldn’t have tried to run at all… _

_ I want to go home… _

He heard the sound of a twig breaking under someone’s foot. Guang-Hong slowly uncurled himself and peeked out of the nest.  _ Is that…? It’s an alpha, I’m sure of it. And he smells so good. I don’t think I’ve ever smelled anything this good in my entire life… _

Guang-Hong gasped in surprise as the alpha stepped into a shaft of sunlight, illuminating his figure briefly.  _ It’s Leo!  _

Guang-Hong stood up in the nest. His body shook with anticipation.  _ Should I run? I feel like I should run. Like I need to run. _

_ Will he chase me? _

He turned and sprinted out of the nest, running into the woods beyond. Guang-Hong could hear the sounds of Leo giving chase behind him. His heart pounded painfully in his chest.  _ My alpha is chasing me. I need to let him catch me… _

Guang-Hong’s foot caught on a tree root, causing his body to crash uncontrollably to the ground. He felt and heard something in his ankle pop as he fell. He gasped , the scream in his throat strangled off by the pain that shot up from his ankle and through his leg. Tears fell from his eyes unchecked as he whined in pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is Day 4! Chapters 2 and 3 will post in the coming weeks. I love writing Leoji and I look forward to sharing more of their adventure. Let me know what you think of this AU in the comments.
> 
> Look forward to Day 5, Soulmate AU, with Victuuri as the ship!
> 
> Looking for a cool place to talk about all things Yuri on Ice? Are you over 18? Join us on the 18!!! On ICE Discord server! [Invite here!](https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc)


	2. The Fall Out

Leo ran to Guang-Hong, skidding to a stop next to him. He fell to his knees, his heart wrenching when he heard the soft, pained whine coming from Guang-Hong. Leo reached out and touched him lightly on the shoulder. “Guang?”

Guang-Hong, his voice pained and muffled, said, “It’s my ankle.”

Leo helped Guang-Hong sit up. Guang-Hong bit his lip to avoid crying out as Leo carefully removed his shoe and sock. Leo sucked in a breath. The ankle was already swelling. He touched Guang-Hong’s ankle gingerly, turning it slightly. 

Guang-Hong gasped and cried out, “ _ Stop! _ ” Tears were forming in Guang-Hong’s eyes.

Leo asked, “It hurts that much?”

Guang-Hong nodded. He choked out, “Yes… Worse than that sprain that kept me out of the Four Continents last year…”

Leo carefully placed Guang-Hong’s foot on the ground. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.  _ I can’t believe that this is happening. What am I going to do? It’s probably broken. I have to get him to medical, right? Where was that, again? All the way at the entrance? _

Leo stood and brushed off his jeans. Guang-Hong whined. “Don’t leave me…”

“I’m not leaving you. I’m going to carry you to the medical tent.”

Leo reached down and scooped Guang-Hong up in his arms, grunting slightly as he adjusted to the weight. Guang-Hong blushed as he settled his head against Leo’s chest. Leo took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he started to walk. 

A few more tears trickled down Guang-Hong’s face. “I’m sorry. I messed this up.”

Leo shook his head. “No, don’t think like that. Accidents happen. It will be okay.”

“But what if I go into heat?”

Leo thought,  _ I hope that you do.  _ He held Guang-Hong closer to his body. “Then we will make it work. As long as medical clears you. And if they don’t, we’ll make that work, too.”

Guang-Hong nodded as he hid his face in Leo’s chest.  _ He’s so understanding. Such a good alpha. My alpha…? Please, let him be my alpha. _

He mumbled into Leo’s chest, “If I go into heat, will you please…spend my heat with me? Knot me? And… bond with me…?”

Leo stopped short, blinking in surprise.  _ Did he… just ask what I think he asked?  _ He looked down at Guang-Hong. “What? Are you sure?”

Guang-Hong looked up at Leo, his cheeks bright red in embarrassment. “Please, Leo?”

Leo smiled as he pulled Guang-Hong closer to his chest. “Of course. Anything you want.”

***

An Hour Later

Fatigue was starting to settle into Leo’s arms. Guang-Hong whimpered in pain after Leo hit an uneven piece of ground, the impact jarring his ankle.  _ It’s not any better. I think it is hurting him worse…  _

Leo had noticed that Guang-Hong’s scent was growing stronger.  _ I need to get him to the medical tent, and soon. I think that he’s starting to go into heat. _

Guang-Hong mumbled, “Leo? I feel really hot…”

Leo could smell undertones of heat in Guang-Hong’s scent.  _ Scratch that. He’s definitely going into heat. I need to hurry… _

Leo smirked slightly.  _ If things had turned out differently I would be overjoyed right now. He’s going into heat, that means we’re true mates, right? But I kind of wish that it had taken a bit longer... _

He gently shushed Guang-Hong. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

“Alpha? Why are you taking me away from the nest?”

Guang-Hong made a pitiful sound in the back of his throat. “Is the nest not good enough?”  _ Does my alpha not like my nest? Am I a bad omega? _

Leo stopped dead. He gritted his teeth and fought against the whine that tried to force its way out of his throat.  _ I have to take him to get treated. But… my omega wants, no needs, to go back to the nest… _

“Alpha… please…”

Leo groaned as he forced himself to keep going. He took shallow breaths, trying to avoid breathing in Guang-Hong’s heat pheromones.  _ I can’t go into rut. Not yet. At least one of us has to keep a level head. Until I can get him the help he needs.  _

Leo heard someone approaching. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. A low growl started in the back of his throat as a man walked into sight.  _ Another alpha? No, wait. No scent. It’s one of the beta volunteers.  _

The beta took one look at Leo and Guang-Hong and stopped. He asked, “Is everything alright?”

Leo shook his head. “No. He caught his foot on a root as he was running. I think he broke his ankle.  _ And _ he’s started to go into heat.”

The beta approached Leo warily. “I have some emergency suppressants. I think it might be too late to give one to your omega, but it could keep you from going into rut, if you consent.”

Leo panted, trying to avoid breathing in more of Guang-Hong’s scent.  _ I need to do something, and fast, or I’ll go into rut whether I want to or not…  _ He asked, “How long do they last?” 

“A few hours.”

Leo nodded. “Do it.”

The beta pulled a syringe out of his pack and checked the label. Satisfied, he took an alcohol wipe out of the pack and used it to clean Leo’s arm before putting the syringe into his vein. Leo hissed slightly as the beta injected the medicine. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve heard that it burns.”

Leo shook his head. “If it means that I can keep my head until I can get him to help, then it’s worth it. Isn’t there anything that you can do for him?”

“Short of sedating him? No. I’m sorry.”

Leo sighed. “I don’t want to knock him out if we don’t have to.”

The beta nodded. “Follow me. I’ll lead you to the medical tent.” 

Leo nodded as he readjusted Guang-Hong in his arms. Guang-Hong whimpered softly. “Leo, please… take me back to the nest…”

Leo whined slightly as he forced himself to follow the beta towards the medical tent, and further away from their nest.

***

Leo sighed in relief as he walked into the medical tent.  _ Finally. I thought that I would never make it. But now, I have to let the medics examine him. While I wait outside… _

A beta medic met Leo at the entrance of the tent. She asked, “Can you put him on the gurney for me? So that we can examine him?”

Leo nodded slightly and walked to the gurney next to her. He laid Guang-Hong out on the gurney. Guang-Hong reached out to Leo, whining pitifully as Leo set him down. His face was flushed and his breath was shallow and fast. “Alpha… please… don’t leave me…”

Leo cupped Guang-Hong’s face with his hand. “It’s okay, Guang. I’m not leaving you. You’re hurt, babe. They are going to help you.”

Guang-Hong reached up and grabbed Leo’s hand. He whined, “But I need you…”

Leo gritted his teeth, fighting against the conflicting emotions raging inside him.  _ Damn, even with the suppressant, it is so hard not to give in to these instincts. I know he needs treatment... _

_ But my omega needs me… _

The medic turned her head and called out to another beta standing nearby. “The omega is already in heat. We will have to sedate him.”

The other beta nodded curtly, grabbed the sedative, and handed it to the medic. She injected the sedative into Guang-Hong’s arm. Guang-Hong winced as the needle pierced his skin. His eyes were full of confusion and fear.

Leo gently brushed Guang-Hong’s hair back from his face. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

Guang-Hong’s eyes started to close, his grip on Leo’s hand slipping. Leo sighed as the sedative took hold, allowing Guang-Hong to slip into a deep sleep. He let go of Guang-Hong’s hand and stepped away from the gurney.

The medic smiled warmly. “Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of him. You’re a good alpha for bringing him here.”

Leo watched the medic wheel Guang-Hong away, deeper into the massive tent. He whined slightly as he stumbled to a nearby chair. He fell into the chair and rested his head in his shaking hands.  _ I’m a good alpha? Just for bringing him to get help? What kind of alpha wouldn’t? _

_ I can’t help feeling like his injury is somehow my fault. I was chasing him... _

He took a deep, shaky breath.  _ What am I going to do if he’s not okay? If we can’t spend his heat together? I don’t know how that would affect him. _

_ Honestly, I don’t know how it would affect me, either…  _

***

An Hour Later

Leo’s leg shook nervously as he sat waiting in the front of the medical tent.  _ They’ve been back there for a long time… Was his injury worse than I thought? _

_ And how long will this suppressant last? What if I start to go into rut before I can get Guang back to the nest?  _

_ What if they won’t let me? _

Motion at the back of the tent caught Leo’s attention. The medic pushed back the partition. Leo immediately sprang up out of his chair. “How is he?”

The medic replied. “You were right. His ankle is broken, but it is a clean break. He won’t need surgery. We put it in a plaster cast, as a precaution during his heat, but he should be able to wear a medical boot after it is over. He is still sedated, and will stay under for at least another hour. Do you need assistance getting him back to the nest?”

Leo started. “Are you sure that he can withstand his heat like that? Wouldn’t it be better for Guang-Hong to stay here?”  _ Even though I would like nothing more than to take him back to the nest and spend his heat together… _

The medic sighed. “It is a tough call in situations like this. Physically, yes, it would be better for him to stay here and heal. But mentally and emotionally, if you don’t take him back to the nest, he might never recover.”

Leo nodded. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  _ I can do this. I can be careful and keep him from hurting himself worse. _

“I just want to do what is best for Guang-Hong in the long run.”

The medic smiled sympathetically. “I know. You’re a good alpha, he’s lucky to have you.”

Leo whined softly.  _ I’m not a good alpha. I let my omega get hurt… _

The medic sighed. “Don’t start that. It is not your fault that he got hurt. He fell, it was an accident.”

Leo nodded. “I know…”  _ But I can’t help it. _

The medic smiled. “You two will have a strong bond, I think, if your protective instincts are already this strong. Don’t worry, I think the two of you will be just fine.”


	3. The Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing smut. Please be gentle.

Leo nearly fell into the nest, exhaustion making his body feel heavy.  _ I made it. And just in time… _

Guang-Hong was beginning to stir, fighting off the last of the sedative. His hands were balled into Leo’s shirt, holding on tightly as he slept. 

Leo set Guang-Hong down in the nest and started to pull himself loose from Guang-Hong’s grasp. Guang-Hong’s hands tightened their grip.

Guang-Hong mumbled, “Alpha… need you…”

Leo sighed as he laid down next to Guang-Hong. He gently brushed Guang-Hong’s hair off of his sweaty forehead.  _ He was in heat before they sedated him. And I can tell that the suppressant they gave me is starting to wear off.  _

Leo took a deep breath as he settled next to Guang-Hong.  _ I’m already exhausted. Can I really do this, without hurting him? _

***

Guang-Hong whimpered as he fought off the last dregs of the sedatives.  _ I feel hot… and strange… like something is wrong… _

He struggled to open his eyes, desperately fighting off the feeling of heaviness and…  _ wrongness _ … that he felt. 

Guang-Hong whined, the sound soft and desperate. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Guang-Hong felt himself relax. “Leo?”

_ Leo wouldn’t let anything happen to me.  _

“Leo… I feel…” A sound like a strangled sob forced its way out of Guang-Hong’s throat.

He felt Leo’s hand brush through his hair. “You’re in heat.”

Guang-Hong nodded.

“Can you open your eyes for me, Guang?”

Guang-Hong struggled to open his eyes. “They feel… They’re so heavy… What’s wrong with me?”

Leo kissed him on the forehead. “The sedative hasn’t worn off completely yet… You’re hurt. But it’s okay. You’ll be okay.”

Guang-Hong managed to open his eyes slightly. The world was blurry, all except for Leo.  _ Alpha. My alpha…? Need… _

Guang-Hong sobbed out, “Alpha…”

“What, baby? Tell me what you need.”

Guang-Hong unclenched his fists from Leo’s shirt. He touched Leo’s face, the touch gentle yet desperate. “You. I need you. Touch me… please…”

Leo crashed his lips against Guang-Hong’s. Guang-Hong whined against Leo’s lips. Leo pulled away, his concerned eyes searching Guang-Hong’s face. “Guang?”

Guang-Hong’s breath was shallow and fast. He whined. “Leo… alpha… please…” He pulled Leo down, claiming his lips in a deep, desperate kiss. Leo moved his hands down to Guang-Hong’s waist and lifted his shirt over his head. Guang-Hong gasped as the cool air hit his heated skin. Leo threw the shirt off to the side and made short work of his own. Guang-Hong moaned at the contact as he reached up and pulled Leo back down on top of him. He kissed Leo hard, pulling on his lower lip with his teeth as they parted. 

Leo groaned. “Ah, Guang…” He kissed his shoulder, then his collar bone, before starting a trail of soft kisses down Guang-Hong’s chest. Guang-Hong cried out, his hands clenching around Leo’s shoulders as he arched his back in pleasure. “More…” 

Leo’s fingers rested briefly on the waistband of Guang-Hong’s pants. He grinned as he looked up at Guang-Hong. “Is this what you need?”

Guang-Hong begged, “ _ Please,  _ Leo… don’t tease…”

Leo chuckled low in his throat and kissed Guang-Hong’s stomach right above his waistband. Guang-Hong closed his eyes, his hips thrusting up as he made a strained noise of pleasure. Leo hooked his fingers into the waistband of Guang-Hong’s pants and quickly pulled them down and off of Guang-Hong’s hip. Leo got them off of one leg easily, but had difficulty pulling them off over the bulky cast on Guang-Hong’s leg. Leo cursed quietly in frustration as he fought to get them off of Guang-Hong.

“Leo… hurry…”

Leo growled out, “I’m trying…” He tried ripping the side of the pant leg, desperate to get them off. He felt the material tear.  _ Finally. _ Leo pulled them off and threw the pants behind him. He looked down at Guang-Hong, vulnerable and exposed in the nest. Leo hissed in a breath.  _ God, he’s gorgeous… I can’t believe he’s really my omega… _

Leo quickly removed his pants. Guang-Hong whined and held out his arms. “Leo…”

Leo gathered Guang-Hong in his arms. He kissed down Guang-Hong’s neck, stopping to kiss and bite at Guang-Hong’s scent gland. Guang-Hong whined and moaned as he arched into Leo. “Ah… Leo…”

Leo kissed the mark to soothe it before continuing down Guang-Hong’s chest. He moved his hands down, and lifted Guang-Hong’s ass. Guang-Hong squirmed in Leo’s hold, trying to turn over onto his stomach. “Please… I need to… present… be a good omega…”

Leo held him fast. “No, Guang. You’re hurt.”

“But… Leo…  _ Please…” _ Guang-Hong tried to push himself up, to move Leo off of him. 

Leo shook his head.  _ I can’t let him hurt himself more. I’ll… figure something out… _

He pushed Guang-Hong down into the nest and moved his hands down to Guang-Hong’s thighs and hooked Guang-Hong’s knees over his shoulders. Guang-Hong yelped in surprise as his weight settled onto Leo’s shoulders. He looked up at Leo in surprise.  _ O… oh… This might be better than presenting…  _

Leo flinched slightly and grunted as the heavy cast hit his back. “This okay?”

Guang-Hong’s face was flushed, his eyes dark with lust. “Y… yes…”

Leo then pushed one finger slowly into Guang-Hong’s entrance. Guang-Hong gasped and grasped at the blankets underneath him as Leo pushed it in.

“You’re already so wet, baby.” 

Guang-Hong whined as he rolled his hips against Leo’s finger. “Need more.”

Leo smiled as he pulled his finger out. Guang-Hong whined until Leo thrust two fingers in. 

“Does it feel good?”

Guang-Hong nodded, tears in his eyes. “Yes…”

Leo smiled. He scissored his fingers, stretching Guang-Hong out. Leo curled his fingers, searching for the right spot. He smiled as Guang-Hong cried out, his back arching and his dick twitching in pleasure. 

_ Found it... _

He pulled out his fingers, ready to add a third. Guang-Hong put his hand on Leo’s chest and panted out, “Please… Leo… I’m ready…”

“Not yet. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Guang-Hong’s eyes were bright, his voice heavy with need. “But… I’m going to come…”

“Then come.” Leo slowly pushed three fingers inside of Guang-Hong. He curled his fingers, hitting Guang-Hong’s prostate. Guang-Hong gasped and arched his back. His body went stiff as he came onto his stomach. Leo held him tightly through his orgasm, his fingers still deep inside of Guang-Hong.

Guang-Hong panted hard as he came down off of his orgasm.  _ More… I need more… Need my alpha inside me… _

He let his hand wander down and lightly caress Leo’s cock. “I… Leo… please… I need you inside me…”

Leo leaned over Guang-Hong, using his arms on either side of Guang-Hong to support his weight. He lined himself up and pushed into Guang-Hong, nearly losing it at the sensation of Guang-Hong’s tightness around him. Guang-Hong moaned loudly and gripped the blankets under him as Leo bottomed out inside of him. Leo paused, allowing him time to adjust. Guang-Hong rolled his hips up desperately.  

“Leo… please.  _ Move.” _

Leo huffed out a laugh. “Of course, baby. Patience. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Leo started to slowly thrust in and out. He adjusted the angle as best he could, trying to take as much strain off of Guang-Hong’s body as possible. His hips rocked as he thrusted harder and faster into Guang-Hong. Guang-Hong moaned, his cock twitching. Guang-Hong wrapped his hands around Leo’s arms, his nails biting into Leo’s skin as he rolled his hips up to meet Leo’s. He gasped and moaned as Leo hit his prostate. 

_ So close… Already so close…  _

Leo groaned loudly as he felt his knot start to expand. He thrust hard into Guang-Hong.

“Alpha… Leo, please… I need… Bite me…”

Leo leaned down over Guang-Hong, pushing Guang-Hong’s body past it’s limit. Guang-Hong cried out in pain. Leo growled in frustration as he came back up, relieving the pressure on Guang-Hong’s body.  _ I can’t… I can’t reach his neck, not without hurting him.  _

“Leo, please!”

Leo growled out, “I can’t. I’m sorry…” He thrust hard, his knot catching inside of the omega. Guang-Hong cried out in ecstasy as he came. The feeling of Guang-Hong squeezing around his knot was all it took to send Leo over the edge. He moaned as his body tensed. He came hard inside of Guang-Hong. 

Leo hung his head as he came down off of his orgasm and back to his senses. “I’m sorry… I tried, but it was hurting you. I’m sorry.”

Guang-Hong’s eyes were full of tears. His body felt weak, exhausted physically and emotionally.  “So tired…”

“Sleep. I’ll take care of you.”

Guang-Hong nodded sleepily. It was only a matter of moments before he drifted into sleep, tears trickling slowly down his cheeks. 

_ Damn it, this is bad. I wanted to bite him, I feel like I need to bite him. But he’s already in so much pain. And I know that this position is just going to make it worse. I can’t. I just can’t hurt him any more than I have. Even if it will help in the long run.  _

Leo struggled to find a way to allow them to rest comfortably while he was still knotted inside of Guang-Hong. He sighed in frustration.  _ I guess I’ll have to stay awake, and like this, until it goes down. God, I’m already so tired. How the Hell am I going to do this? This was only the first wave… _

It seemed to take forever for his knot to deflate enough to pull out of Guang-Hong. Leo whined softly as he collapsed next to Guang-Hong and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

***

Guang-Hong woke slowly. He stretched out and whined in pain.  _ Oh, God, my back hurts so bad.  _ He moved his legs and winced, the movement sending lances of pain up from his ankle. His leg was heavy and bulky.  _ A cast? I guess I really did break my ankle. I don’t really remember much of what happened after I started going into heat. Except… _

_ Leo took care of me. He carried me to medical. He made sure that I didn’t hurt myself worse during my heat.  _ Guang-Hong whined as he touched his unmarked neck.  _ But he didn’t bond with me. _

Guang-Hong curled around himself, whining in physical and emotional pain.  _ Why didn’t he bond with me? Am I a bad omega? I must be. I thought we were at least friends. And we’re… we’re true mates. He promised me. He promised that he would bond with me, and then he didn’t. _

_ I must be an awful omega… _

Tears fell from his eyes as he began to sob uncontrollably.  _ I thought… I thought he wanted me. But he doesn’t… And if we don’t bond… I’ll get sick. We both will. Would he…? _

_ Would Leo rather die than be with me? _

The sounds of sobbing woke Leo. He blinked, confused at first.  _ Where? What? Oh…  _ It all came back to him at once, his head finally clear.  _ Guang… he’s crying… _

Leo turned over towards Guang-Hong. His heart wrenched.  _ This is… I don’t know how, but I’m sure that this is all my fault. I’m a bad alpha. I can’t take care of my omega.  _

“Guang?”

Guang-Hong pulled his body in tighter, ignoring the strain on his screaming muscles. He sobbed out, “You… we didn’t… You don’t want me…”

Leo’s heart stopped for a moment. “No, Guang. That’s not it. That’s not it at all.” He took a breath, trying to steady his erratic heartbeat.  _ I already know the answer to this, but…  _ “Is this… Is this because I didn’t bond with you?” 

Guang-Hong nodded, his body shaking with sobs. 

Leo ran his hand through his hair. “I  _ tried.  _ Several times. But each time, you cried out, and I could tell that you were in pain, and I… I just couldn’t hurt you like that.” He reached out to touch Guang-Hong, but stopped short, not sure if his touch would be welcomed.

“You… do you really want me?”

Leo nodded. “I do. I’m so very happy that it turned out to be you.”

Guang-Hong sniffled. “It just… it feels like there’s a piece of me missing. And, and… I don’t know. I don’t think I can…”

Leo sighed and gathered Guang-Hong up in his arms. “I know. I feel it, too. And I promise you, when you have your next heat, we’ll fix it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might have broken Guang-Hong... Poor baby...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fic was going to be 3 chapters long. But the story has gotten bigger than 3 chapters worth, so please look forward to more chapters in the future.
> 
> Looking for a cool place to talk about all things Yuri on Ice? Are you over 18? Join us on the 18!!! On ICE Discord server! [Invite here!](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB)


End file.
